True Hero's
by DeadliestSoul
Summary: This is a Random story I created when I was bored one day. I will be willing to continue it if people really enjoy it. Anyways from one RWBY lover to another. Enjoy!
1. A Day In The Sun

A Day In The Sun By DealiestSoul

Weiss: Its so hot out here... Why couldn't we stay inside?! I need to study for my tests.

Ruby: Come on Weiss! Have you ever been to a beach

Weiss: No! What's the point? Can't we just turn on the A/C in our room?

Yang: Cause it's the beach! It's fun in the sun!

Blake: I have to agree with Ruby and Yang Weiss. A little sun never did any harm. Jut do what I'll do, lay under an umbrella and read a good book.

Weiss: I could be studying right now! Plus sun can damage my skin you know!

Ruby: Weiss you need to relax. We'll be back with enough time to study!

*They continue to walk until they finally reach the beach*

Ruby &amp; Yang: We're here!

Weiss: Great...

Blake: Now to go find a good place to read my book.

*Yang proceeds to pick up Blake running towards the water and diving in*

Blake: Yang! I was going to read my book. Now I'm all wet...

Yang:*laughs*

Blake: Yang!*Blushes* That's not what I meant!

Ruby: Come on Weiss! Let's go jump into the water!

Weiss: I think not. I don't want to get sick.

*Ruby then drags Weiss into the water*

Weiss: RUBY LET GO!

Ruby: Come on! *fully pulls Weiss into the water.

Weiss: Great now I'm all soaked...

*Yang laughs again accompanied by Blake*

Blake: How did we get stuck with each other.

Weiss: Faulty grouping.

Yang &amp; Ruby: DESTINY!

*An explosion is heard nearby*

Weiss: What was that?

Ruby: I don't know... Sounded like an explo-

*A group of members of White fang are seen in the distance*

Blake: it's the white fang...

Ruby: ok gals let's go-

*Yang leaps out of the water in only her bathing suit*

Blake: Yang wait!

Weiss: Where did she have her gauntlets?...

Ruby: Doesn't matter! Let's go!

*Ruby leaps out as well following her sister*

Weiss: but we're in swim suits!

Blake: Well they have a point. We need to catch up with the white fang.

*She then gets out of the water picking up a pink bag with all their weapons*

Weiss: This is so not right... But let's go.

* Both proceed to follow Ruby and Yang to see where the white fang are going and what they've done*

To be continued... Maybe...

A Day In the Sun(Continued)

Ruby &amp; Yang: Ok, they should be right around this corner.

*Both peek around the corner to see the group loading some mysterious boxes onto a plane*

Weiss: Hey! What's the big idea leaving us behind?!

Yang: Shhhhhh! They're around the corner.

Blake: Then why don't we just go and stop them?

Ruby: Well we need a plan to be able to stop them.

Weiss: For once I actually agree with you.* she peeks around the corner* Ok there's only a few of them. We can take them down if we do it quie...

*Yang leaps out from the corner and tells towards the members of the White Fang*

Yang: Hey you guys! Stop right there!

Ruby: oh Yang*she sighs*

Weiss: You two really are sisters...

Blake: We should probably help her.

*They all proceed to stand by Yang. Weapons ready.*

White Fang member: Well look here. 4 babes in bathing suits, I'm so scared!* They all begin to laugh*

* Ruby proceeds to shoot one and gets the attention of the group*

White Fang Captain:*Grunts* Alright that's it.* Pulls out a weapon* Get them!

*They charge towards the girls and proceed to attack*

* The girls proceed to defeat each and every single one of them. All except for the Captain who is still by the plane*

Yang: Was that all?! Awwww man, I wanted to have more fun!

Blake:*sighs and begins walking towards the captain* What are you carrying on that plane?

White Fang Captain:*Laughs* You shouldn't worry about that. One of my bosses wants to see you four for himself.

Ruby: Boss?

Weiss: What do you mean one of your bosses?

Yang: He's lying! Come one lets just get this over wit-

* A Figure appears in between them and the Captain. It is clear that this person is a man but he is covered by a mask and a Hood*

Yang: ohhhh mysterious figure! *She readies her Gauntlets*

Ruby: I don't know Yang. We don't know if he's strong or not.

Weiss: Well what should we do then? Stand here at let them get away?!

Ruby: No but... Alright then. Let's get him!

*Yang notices Blake hasn't moved or spoken*

Yang: Blake are you ok?* Blake does not respond*

Ruby: Something's not right* she notices that the man has not moved and is staring at Blake*

Weiss: why is he just standing there?

Ruby: I don't know but he's just staring at Blake.

Yang: Well then let's give him a wake up call! *She charges towards the man and leaps*

Blake: Yang no!

*The mysterious man vanishes*

Yang: what?!*She lands and looks around* where did he go-*she is launched forward and lands face down on the floor*

Ruby: Yang!*She runs towards her and picks her up* Yang speak to me!

Weiss: How did he do that... He just tapped her with the sheath of his sword.

Blake:*Looks towards the man* Darkness Stop!

*They all look towards Blake*

Weiss: You know him?!

Ruby: Blake who is he?

*Yang groans and wakes up*

Yang: What happened?*she rubs her head*

Blake: Yes I know him. He's... My brother...

*They all look in shock*

Ruby: Why didn't you tell us you had a brother?

Darkness: Because she is ashamed that taught her how to be the skilled fighter she is.

*Ruby states at Darkness*

Ruby: What are you doing with the things inside that box.

*Darkness laughs and looks towards Blake*

Weiss: Blake what is he doing with the things inside that box.

Blake*Stays silent for a moment* he's trying to build a weapon capable of destroying anything, a weapon that will enhance his skills and abilities by extreme amounts... The Sword of Judgement.

Ruby: Whatever that is we need to stop him.* she readies her weapon*

Weiss: right* She readies her weapon*

*Both charge and are stopped by Blake*

Weiss: What are you doing!

Ruby: We need to stop him Blake!

Blake: I know but he's too strong for us.

Ruby: What do you mean?!

Blake: Did you see how he took Yang down?

Ruby: No. She just got launched from nowhere.

Weiss: I saw, he tapped her with the sheath of his sword.

Blake: Yes, he is very powerful.

Darkness: Ruby is it?

Ruby: How do you know my name?

Darkness: Hmmm and I assume the one who tried to attack me is your sister... Yang. Your mother said those names a lot... Before I killed her.

Ruby:*Stares in shock* What... Did you say...

Darkness: I killed your mother... Her screams were oh so pleasing to hear.

*Ruby tightens her fist and starts shooting at Darkness*

Darkness:* laughing* Is that the best you got? Pathetic* he charges towards them and knocks down Blake and Weiss* let's you you stop this.* He swings downwards with the sheath of his sword*

Ruby:*Grunts and is slammed downward* You killed my mother!* She gets up immediately and strikes at Darkness*

Darkness: Very resilient.* He dodges her strikes* But utterly hopeless-

*Ruby appears behind him and strikes him from behind sending him crashing down*

Darkness: Impossible... How did you get behind me.

*Ruby is silent and continues striking at Darkness*

Darkness:* in his head* she's gaining spend and strength but how?* he sees her eyes are red with anger and says out loud* You really are like your mother, now I don't have to hold back!

*He strikes her on the head sending her crashing down*

Yang: Ruby!* she runs towards Ruby picking her up* she's fine but unconscious.

Darkness: hmmm I had higher hopes. No matter* he looks towards the now ready plane* let's go, I've grown bored* he boards the plane* Another time sis! Maybe next time you might actually beat me!

* The planes takes off and the girls head back to their dorm*

Weiss: He beat us like nothing

Yang:*Lays Ruby in her bed* Blake why didn't you tell us all this? That you had a brother... That he killed our mother.

Blake: Because I hate him. I don't want you guys to think that I was evil like him. Also I didn't know he killed your mother. I'm sorry...

Yang: I'm gonna destroy him. He's gonna pay... But I'm too weak* She slams her fists on the wall*

Blake: Not exactly* she looks at Ruby* I've never seen someone actually be able to land a single strike on him before... Only Ruby.

Weiss: She became so angered by what he said and grew stronger... We can all train and maybe we can actually beat him!

Yang: Yea! We can stop him and save the world!

Blake: There is a problem though... We can't let Ruby be consumed by rage. If she does we will fail.

Yang: I'll take care of that. Ruby will learn to control her anger.

Weiss: OH GOD I FORGOT I NEED TO STUDY!* She runs to her bed and begins to study*

Yang:*looks at Blake* don't worry Blake! We'll defeat him and save the world!* she smiles giving her a thumbs up*

Blake: * Smiles* Yea, I bet we will*she hugs yang*

Yang:*Yawns* Well I'm off to bed! Goodnight!* She jumps on her bed and falls asleep*

*Blake lays on her bed and looks upwards*

Blake:* In her head* Can we stop him? Darkness why did you have to try and get revenge on the world for killing our parents... Why couldn't you just let this go..*she proceeds to fall asleep*

End


	2. A Trip Down Memory Lane

*The sun rises over the horizon, slowly lighting the dorm of Team RWBY*

Ruby:*As the light hits her face* Morning already... Time to get dressed.

*Ruby proceeds to unwillingly get up and get ready for classes*

Ruby; Why isn't anyone else up yet?*She proceeds to go back into the room*YOU GUYS WAKE UP!

*Yang, Blake, and Weiss startled fall off their beds*

Yang: Ow!*She shakes her head* Ruby why are you yelling?

Ruby; Time to get up and ready for classes!

Blake: Uhhh Ruby...

Ruby: What!

Weiss: It's Saturday you dunce!*She proceeds to get up and changed into her clothing*

Ruby: Oh... right We'll how about some training?!

Yang:Can I please go back to bed.

Ruby: No. We must keep training in order to protect people Yang.

Blake: She has a good point. Plus we need to get stronger if we ever want to defeat the White Fang and My brother.

Weiss: But even if we do train how are sure that we will be able to beat him?

Yang: You saw how strong he was. He defeated us without even I sheathing his weapon.

Blake: That is true, but knowing him and how his mind works. There is a way to beat him. He may be evil but he holds himself to morals. If his enemy is dwarfed in power compared to him he will not use his full strength.

Ruby: I can beat him! I know I can!

Weiss: Ruby has speed thanks to her aura, I have my glimpse, Yang has her power, and you have your aura which let's you create shadow versions of yourself to doge attacks.

Blake: Even with our auras and skills we still can't beat him.

Ruby: Why don't you think we can beat him? I mean he can't be that strong... Can he?

Weiss: Well, Blake knows him the most so we should use that to our advantage!

Yang: Yea! Let's got beat his face in and stop his evil plans'

Blake: There's one thing though, he will give his life to protect me. Even if he is fighting for evil intentions, he will still protect me.

Ruby: Aww that's so adorable!

Yang: We can use that to beat him. We can lure him in and when his guard is down we'll attack him all at once.

Weiss: We might even be able to capture him and force him to tell us all the bases of the White Fang.

*Ruby and Yang stare silently at each other and then to the floor*

Weiss: What's the matter with you two?

Blake: You want to kill him don't you?

Ruby: He killed my mother Blake! We can't let him live and kill others!

Yang: Yea! He's gonna pay for all the damage he's done!

Blake: WE'LL HE WAS FORCED TO DO IT!

Ruby: What do you mean?!

Blake: You think he had a choice? The White Fang had forced him to kill your mom.

Weiss: How do you know?

Blake: Because I was there when it happened...

Yang: I thought you said that you didn't know?

Blake: I lied... I didn't want you guys to hate me.

Ruby: Then what really happened Blake?

Blake:*sighs* When I was small, around 2 years old, a small group of people came to my house. I was sleeping in my room when I was suddenly yanked out from my bed and forced on my knees next to my parents.

Weiss: Did you see who they where?

Blake: I saw one face, it's the same person that took control over the White Fang. My brother wasn't there, he had left to get food.

Yang: Then how did he know who killed his parents?

Blake: He didn't. While he was coming home the small group were beating my parents. Eventually they killed them in front of me. They were about to kill me when my brother came home.

Ruby: How did he save you?

Blake: He was very powerful as a kid. He even made his own Katana. He saw our parents dead on the floor and he looked to see me tied up. He gripped his fist and drew his sword. The leader of the group covered his face and left while the rest tried to kill my brother. He killed them all and saw that they were human. I was so small that I couldn't remember what the leader looked like until I remembered a few years back.

Weiss: Then why didn't you tell him that the person that had killed your parents was the guy he was working for?

Blake: He knows.

Ruby: Then why does he work for him?

Blake: He wants to kill every human in the world, he wants to make them pay.

Yang: Then why did he kill our mom?!

Blake: The White Fang forced him too. There was a woman there he said that if he didn't kill a huntress then they would kill me and make sure that he regrets it for the rest of his life. So he unwillingly killed her, he never meant to harm innocent people. But to him all humans seem evil because of those events.

Weiss: Then how come you didn't turn out like him?

Blake: I'm like his opposite. I see the good in things while he sees the evil.

Weiss: Maybe we can convince him to turn against the White Fang!

Yang: Yea and then we can stop them once and for all!

Blake: Its not that easy, my brother will stick to his morals and stay loyal even of he hates them. Only if they try to kill me will he turn against them.

Ruby: We'll we aren't risking your life in order to get him to help us. We'll beat him and the White Fang! We'll make the White Fang pay for killing the people we care about.

Blake: So you aren't mad?

Ruby: No, i can't be mad at you or him. Even though he did kill her, he was innocent and only protecting you.

Blake: Thank you. Well then, should we start training then?

Ruby: Yea! I'm gonna get strong enough to actually be a challenge for him!

Yang: I want to just be able to kick more butt!

Weiss:*sighs* Let's go.

*Ruby, Yang, and Weiss leave to go to the training hall. Blake stands there for a moment*

Blake: I will save you brother and I'm gonna bring some help to show you that not all humans are evil...

Ruby: BLAKE HURRY UP!

Blake: Coming!

End


	3. White Shadow

White Shadow

*Weiss awakens to screams*

Weiss: What's happening? What's with all the screaming.

*Weiss looks up to see a member of the White Fang*

Weiss: Who are you? Explain yourself!

White Fang Member: Be quiet before I kill you like I did your friends here!

*Weiss looks behind the White Fang Member to see her friends dead and some tied up about to be executed*

Weiss: What are planning in doing here? Do you know who I am?!

White Fang Member: Weiss Schnee, a spoiled brat who's family uses Faunus labor. A family that is high class and treats people who are Faunus like beasts without hearts or souls!

Weiss: The Faunus are nothing but beasts! Bandits that are anything but human!

*The a White Fang member goes over to Weiss's last surviving friend*

White Fang member: It's people like you that are the beasts in this world!*He proceeds to slice the neck of the girl without hesitation*

*Stricken with shock from the event that had just occurred.*

Weiss: You're a brute, a beast with no sign of humanity...*She begins to cry and shout her pain*

White Fang member: After I kill you, I'm going to enjoy burning your body!* He heads over to Weiss and proceeds to lift her head* Any last words princess.

Weiss:*With tears streaming down her face* I promise that I will make the White Fang pay. I'll destroy you all for killing the people I love!

White Fang member: Then what makes you different from me? Killing people just to get revenge. You say that you're human but you are as much of a "animal" as me. Enjoy your after life you pathetic prissy girl!

*Weiss shuts her eyes but nothing happens. She opens them to see a Figure in a White Robe next to a small figure with a Black hoodie*

Weiss: Are you members if the White Fang too. I'll will make you..

*As she speaks the figure releases her and leaves with the small figure*

Weiss: That's what happened... That's why I came to the academy. To become stronger and protect those I care about.

Ruby: You saw a figure with a white robe?

Yang: That means mom's alive?!

Ruby: You're right! Moms alive... But...

Yang: What's wrong?

Blake: How can she be alive when my brother said he killed her?

Weiss: He's your brother, does he have any special abilities?

Blake: I don't know...

Yang: So does that mean he's not a bad guy?

Ruby: I guess not, but why is he working for the White Fang?

Blake: I don't know...

Weiss: Well evil or not, your annoyance of a brother is still untrustworthy.

Darkness: Am I now?

*They all turn in shock*

Weiss: How did you get in here?!

Darkness: Window.

Ruby: That doesn't matter. You said that you had killed my mother but she saved Weiss.

Darkness: What makes you so sure that it's your mother?

Yang: Weiss said she saw a white robe!

Blake: Anyone can wear a white robe Yang...

Ruby: So... She's still considered dead...

Blake: I'm sorry but...

Darkness: No, she's alive alright.

Ruby: Then why did you say that you killed her.

Darkness: I can't say that I kept her alive and that she is undercover as a White Fang member around the White Fang now can I?

Blake: He has a point.

Yang: Then where's our mom! Tell me or I swear that I will beat your head in and use you as a bat!

Ruby: YANG! Why would you threaten him when he knows where our mom is?!

Weiss: Ruby has a point, he has valuable information on the whereabouts of your mother.

Blake: So she's under cover? Why did you save her? How did you save her if I saw you kill her?

Darkness: She is my Co-Captain, I saved her because she was our parents friend and You saw me kill a clone of her.

Ruby: A clone?

Weiss: How did you manage to switch her with a clone to make it look like you murdered her? It's illogical!

Darkness: Says the girl with her fancy stick!

Weiss: It's a Fencing Sword you dunce!

Blake: Actually he's right. He has the ability to clone things and the ability to switch the clone with the real thing.

Yang: Then why didn't she come here? Why didn't she at least tell us that she was alive?

Ruby: Yea! What of you're just lying?! Why should we believe someone who's working for the

White Fang?

Darkness: You don't have to believe me. I'm simply telling you.

Weiss: You're nothing but a scoundrel! For all we know you could be setting us up for an ambush or even leading us to our demise!

Darkness: Shut up you bossy stuck up child. I honestly don't know why I helped save you. Your family have been using Faunus labor since your family's company began. Treating then like animals! If it were up to me, I'd kill you right now!

Weiss: You wouldn't dare!

*Darkness ready's his weapon to attack Weiss but stops*

Ruby: You two need to calm down.

Yang: Yea, just relax and let's talk this out.

Blake: Why are you even here?

Darkness: I've come to give a message from their mother.

Ruby and Yang: What?!

Darkness: She wants you guys to train as hard as you can.

Yang: Why? We're strong, we can beat anyone!

Darkness: You lost to me.

Yang: You don't count, you're are too strong. You must have been training since you were a kid.

Ruby: Why does she want us to train? What's happening?

Darkness: Pretty soon the White Fang are going to...

Weiss: Start their plan to get the sword of judgement.

Blake: How did you know?

Weiss: It's logical, they have been collecting an excessive amount of Dust.

Ruby: But why do they need all that dust?

Darkness: The Sword was sealed away by ancients in order to keep evil hands away from it. So the only way to open it is to-

Weiss: Use all the Dust to open the seals of the door!

Blake: How did you know the door had seals?

Weiss: I've done my research about this sword. It has 6 Seals, but in order to open the door there has to be a powerful person that can use all the Dust to break the seals.

Yang: So that's why they want you?

Darkness: Yes, Blake and I have the blood of the ancients.

Ruby: Then why can't Blake do it?

Blake: Because I never fully unlocked my abilities like my brother.

Weiss: That's why she has strong abilities compared to some of us while Sir Scoundrel here is stronger than everyone.

Yang: Wow, talk about Over Powered enemies.

Ruby: Wait, but you said you wanted the sword to destroy the humans that killed you parents?

Darkness: That was a lie, the new leader of the White fang and his Co-Leaders killed them.

Weiss: If you are more powerful than them, Why don't you just kill them now?

Darkness: There are consequences to using my full power.

Ruby: Like what?

Darkness: If I use my abilities and strengths to their fullest then I will be consumed by them.

Yang: So... That means what?

Weiss: It means that he will be destroyed by his own power.

Yang:Ohhhhhhhh.

Blake: Can't you defeat them with the power you have now?

Darkness: No, I'm evenly matched with all of them.

Ruby: That's why you intentionally got me angry.

Weiss: To see how strong we really are.

Darkness: Can you stop acting like the smartest person here an let others figure things out for once.

Weiss: How dare you! I am not acting like the smartest one here!

Darkness: Yes you are.

Weiss:*Grunts and walks out:

Ruby: Did you have to go and do that?

Darkness: Yes.

Blake: Why?

Darkness: Because the people who are the leaders of the White Fang... are her parents.


	4. A Blackened Dawn

Ruby: What do you mean her parents are the leaders of the White Fang?!

Yang: Yea! The White Fang have been stealing from the Shnee company since they started.

Darkness: But have they increased security in order to protect their products?

Blake: No, they haven't. But why would Weiss's parents want to gain the Sword of Judgement?

Darkness: In order to create a new world where they are in control of everything.

*The Door opens and Weiss stands there with a look of Disbelief*

Ruby: Weiss?! How long have you been there?

Weiss:*Looking at Darkness* You're lying!

Darkness: Its the truth.

Blake: Weiss calm down...

Weiss: ITS NOT TRUE! My parents would never want to talk over the world!

Darkness: What makes you so sure?

Weiss: The Shnee company is one of the richest companies in the world.

Darkness: Which means that they become consumed by power and greed.

Weiss: What?... But that means...

Yang: That Weiss's parents are the ones that tried to kill her...

Darkness: Maybe, but remember that her parents didn't take control until a few years ago.

Blake: He's right. The White Fang was under new control a few years ago.

*Darkness stands up and jumps out the window*

Yang: Hey! We aren't finished yet!

*Weiss stares down at the floor*

Ruby:Weiss...*She tries to hug Weiss*

Weiss:*falls to her knees* Why... Mom... Dad... Why...*She begins to cry while Ruby holds her*

Blake: Weiss...

Yang:Cheer up Weiss! I'm sure we can knock some sense into them...

Ruby: Yangs right Weiss! We'll make sure your parents get knocked of their high horse.

Weiss:*Looking up at all of them* Yea...*She wipes away her tears* You guys are absolutely right!*She stands up and looks towards the window* We'll knock some sense into them. We'll stop the White Fang! We'll Save the world!

Ruby, Yang, &amp; Blake: Yea!

Ruby: Ok then, it's settled. First thing tomorrow morning, We'll go look for some more information on the White Fang.

Blake: There's a meeting that is going to be held to recruit more members tomorrow.

Yang: Ok. We'll go in and get the info we need.

Weiss: We will need disguises though if we are going undercover.

Ruby: I have just the thing!...

*The sun sets and the moon rises*

Ruby:* The only one awake* I promise that I'll help you show your parents that they can do good and not need to be in control of everything. I'll show them the beauty of this world. If it's the last things I do...

*The morning sun shines bright over Ruby*

Ruby:*Stretching* Morning already.

*An explosion is heard in the distance*

Ruby:What was that?!

*Blake, Weiss, and Yang wake up with surprise*

Weiss: What was that?

Blake: It sounded like an explosion.

Yang: From where?

*Ruby looks outside the Window and See's an enormous group of Creatures of Grim*

Ruby: Grim?!

Blake: What?!

Weiss: How did they get in?! There should be a wall protecting the city.

Yang: Look!*She points to the wall*

*The Crew looks towards the wall with a daunted look in their eyes*

Weiss: Part of the wall...

Blake: That's what the explosion we heard was...

Yang: But who could have blown the wall?

Ruby: Wait a minute... Where's Darkness?!

*They all look around*

Weiss: I knew it! That scoundrel was only playing us to until we let our guard down!

Darkness: Calm Down or you'll melt.

Weiss:* Furiously* Why you little...

Ruby: What happened?!

Darkness: The White Fang made their move while everyone slept.

Yang: We have to get down there and help!

Blake: We can't let Grim take over the city!

Ruby: Let's go!

*They all prepare themselves and get ready to head out*

Ruby: Darkness come on.

Darkness: No.

Yang: What do you mean no?! We need to go save those people!

Darkness: It's a lost cause. They're all going to die anyway.

Weiss: If we help them then...

Darkness: Enough! What are you guys going to do to stop the Grim from coming through the hole in the wall?!

*They all stare quietly at each other*

Ruby: Help people until we find away to plug up that hole!

*Darkness looks at Ruby with a surprised face*

Yang: We protect people. That's our Job.

Weiss: Even if it costs us our lives... We will help those people.

Blake: Yea, we aren't gonna stand by and watch as all those innocent people die. We will defend them until they're safe or until we die.

*Darkness stares at all of them*

Darkness: Very well, then go die...*He jumps out the window and disappears into the shadows*

Ruby: Let's go.

*They all rush to to edge of the city*

Ruby: Everyone Split up and start helping people!

Weiss: We need to hold out until we receive reinforcements.

Blake: Then let's fight until then.

Yang: I'll go help people closest to the hole in the wall.

Weiss: I'll help evacuate them.

Blake: I'll try and hold back as many Grim as I can.

Ruby: I'll try and find a way to seal off the hole so the Grim don't come in anymore.

*They all split up to help as many people as they can*

Darkness:* Sitting on top of the wall* You guys really have grown stronger. Hopefully when the time comes you'll be ready.

*Darkness stands up and looks towards Ruby*

Darkness: She's fighting all those Grim to find a way to seal the hole in the wall.*Chuckles* Guess I should help them out a little bit.* He unsheathes his Katana*

Blake:*Still fighting to hold back the flow of Grim* There's to many of them. I can't hold them all back!* She notices a black stream flow through the Grim* Darkness...*The Grim are slashed in half*

Ruby:*Fighting* Of only we had rubble to cover that hole!*She hears a strange noise in front of her* what's that sound?* A portal opens in front of her letting out large boulders* What in the world?

Darkness: Don't stand there liking dumbstruck. Use those boulders to block the hole.

Ruby: Why are you helping all of a sudden?! You were the one saying that there was nothing we can do.

Darkness:* Fading into the shadows* When the time comes, you'll find the slightest sign of hope in the darkest of times.

*Weiss and Yang run to Ruby*

Yang: The people closest to wall are safe.

Weiss: I've evacuated all the people around the area to a safe distance.

Yang:*Looking at the boulders* Whoa. Where did you get those from?

Ruby: Darkness brought them...

Weiss: How? There's no way he could have moved all those boulders here at once.

Ruby: I don't m ow and it doesn't matter. Let's use them to plug up that hole!

Yang: Right* She runs towards one of the boulders and begins to punch it, moving it towards the hole*

Ruby: Weiss use your glyphs to move that Boulder on the outside of the wall!

Weiss: Understood* She begins to move the Boulder to the outside of the wall to block the the Grim from coming in*

Ruby: Right, now all that's left is to move mine on this side in order to fully block the hole.* She uses her speed to pull the Boulder.*

Blake:* Moving out of the way* Boulders? Doesn't matter how you got them. Just hurry and plug that hole!

*Yang, Weiss, and Ruby move the boulders to their destinations. Effectively blocking the hole in the wall*

Yang: That was a close one.* Walking towards Blake*

Ruby:* standing next to Blake and Weiss* We did it!

Weiss: Yes we did, but what was the point of blowing a gap in the wall?

Blake: Who knows, but whatever the reason we need to be more vigilant. We need to be ready for the White Fangs next move.

Weiss: I agree.

Ruby:* looking towards the sunrise*

Yang: You ok Ruby?

Ruby: Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine.

Blake: Are you sure? You look distracted.

Ruby: It's nothing. Just thinking about something I heard.

Weiss: What was it?

Ruby: Nothing important.

Weiss: Well if it wasn't important then you wouldn't be thinking about it would you.

Ruby: It's nothing, really.*She stares at the Sunrise again* We need to defeat the White Fang, we need to protect this world.

*The crew stands next to her staring towards the sunrise as well*

Yang: We will, even if it's the last thing we do...


	5. A Red Moon

A Red Moon

*Months have passed since the attack of the white fang to destroy the walls surrounding the city. Ruby sits on top of the wall staring at the sky*

Ruby:*sighs* No matter how hard I try I can't seem to go past my limit.* She clenches her fist*

Yang:*pats Ruby on the back* Come on Ruby! Don't give up now!

Blake:*Walks next to Yang* No one said that training would be easy.

Ruby:*looking towards Blake* I know... I just wish that I could improve faster.

*They walk into their training room*

Weiss: You truly lack the patience for training.*She walks towards the group and looks at Ruby* I, on the other hand, have improved since the attack of the White Fang.*She said with a smirk*

?: Don't get too full of yourself princess.

*The group turns towards the voice to notice Darkness standing against the wall*

Ruby:*with a confused face* When did you...

Yang: *looking at Darkness* How did you manage to get in here?

Darkness:*Pointing to a window*

Weiss: We seriously need to start putting locks on these windows.

Blake: Besides the fact that you broke into our training room. What new information do you have on the White Fang?*She stared at Darkness with a serious look*

Darkness:* looking at all of them* They are starting to pick up the pace. At the rate that they're moving, they will soon be ready to enact their final plan to obtain the Sword of Judgement.

Yang: Which is...?*staring at Darkness with curiosity*

Darkness: *he looks at Yang*Using me to open the seal the protects the sword.

Weiss:*With sass* Of course you would be the pawn. It's saddening that you are like a pet to them.

Darkness:*glaring at Weiss* Says the little princess who was ignored by her parents and grew up to be self centered. A pathetic shell of a girl who uses her parents influence to obtain what she wants. All to cover up that fact that she's sad and alone inside. Tell me Weiss, How does it feel knowing that your own parents are the ones that tried to kill you long ago?

Weiss:*Clenching her hand with tears flowing down her face* How would you know what it feels like?*She glares at Darkness with pain in her eyes* Growing up alone! Being the heir to a company! Having pressure poured onto you by society! Having others only want to be friends with you for power or money! Then coming to know that your own parents tried to get rid of you!

*The group stares at Weiss in silence. Speechless...*

Darkness:*Walks towards Weiss and stands in front of her*

Weiss:*Glares at Darkness and starts pounding on his chest* You don't even begin to understand the pain...

*Darkness grasps her suddenly and holds her tight*

*The others stare at them awkwardly*

Ruby: Ummmmmmmm

Yang:*staring at Darkness* What are you doing?

Blake:*sighs* Weiss, never judge others if you don't know their past.

Weiss:*blushing awkwardly* What do you mean?

Darkness: Like I said before, our parents were killed by humans. I had to raise Blake on my own, I dealt with all kinds of hell. No matter the pains I went through I put a smile on my face.

Ruby: Why would you hold in the pain? You should have just let it out.

Yang: Yea! There's no reason to act tough if you are suffering.

Blake:* looking at both Ruby and Yang* because he didn't want me to feel sad...

Weiss*pushing herself off of Darkness while blushing* Im sorry. I didn't know...

Darkness: I protect those I care about. Holding the pain in to make them smile.

Ruby: Well you shouldn't now!

*Darkness looks at her with a confused face*

Yang: Yea! We're here for you if you need to unwind!*she smiles*

Weiss:*looking away shyly* I guess I can help you.

Blake:*stands next to Darkness and hugs him* I'm not a little girl anymore you know.

Darkness: I know...

*Darkness heads towards the window*

Ruby:*looks towards Darkness* where are you going?

Darkness:There is a meeting happening downtown.

Weiss: A meeting?*she looks at Darkness with a confused face*

Blake: The White Fang is trying to recruit more people.

Darkness:Yes. They are trying to move faster.

Ruby: Then we need to sneak into that meeting to get more info.

Yang: And if thing's go bad.*She smacks her fist into her palm* We'll kick some butt.

Weiss:Well, seeing how Blake and Darkness are the only Faunus here...*She looks at Blake and Darkness*

Darkness: What?*looking at Weiss confused*

*Later that night*

Darkness:*Walking beside's Blake* This is stupid.

Blake:*Looking around* Well it's the best plan we have.

Darkness: Are the others paying attention?

Blake:*Looking ahead* Yea, they're all in position.

*Two guards stand at the entrance and move aside to make way for Darkness*

White Fang Guard#1: Welcome Sir!

Darkness: Are the preparations ready?

White Fang Guard #1: Yes Sir. Everything has been prepared. Roman will be starting his speech soon.

Darkness:*Beginning to walk* Good.

*Blake follows and is stopped by one of the Guards*

White Fang Guard#2: Hold it!

Blake:*Stopping and looking at the Guard* What is it?

White Fang Guard #2: Who are you? Are you a new member?*She stared at Blake*

White Fang Guard #1:Come to think of it...*He stands in front of Blake* I've never seen you before either.

Blake:*Silently readying her Katana* I'm... I'm...

*Darkness pushes them to the side*

Darkness:*Scolding* You idiots! She's with me. She is a personal guest.

Blake:*Putting away her Katana* Yes, I'm just attending.

White Fang Guard#1:* In Unison* Our mistake sir!

Darkness:*beckoning Blake* We must go. The meeting is starting soon.

Blake:*Walking next to Darkness* Right.

*They both walk towards the meeting area.

Darkness: Ok it's about to start. I'll head backstage to try and get you more info.

Blake:Alright. I'll see what weapon the White Fang is unveiling.

*They both separate to gather information. Meanwhile outside Weiss, Ruby, and Yang lay in wait.*

Yang: I hope that Blake is ok.

Ruby:*To Yang* I'm sure she's fine. We just need to be ready in case something goes wrong.

Yang:*Sighing* I know, hopefully nothing goes wrong.*She look at Ruby with a smile and notices Weiss staring at the building quietly*

Ruby:*Turning to look at Weiss* what's the wrong Weiss?

Weiss:*Shaking her head* Huh? What happened?

Ruby:*With a confused look* Are you ok?

Yang: *Staring at Weiss* You look like you were spacing out.

Weiss: I was just thinking of backup plans incase something went wrong.

Yang:*With a smirk* You were thinking about Darkness weren't you!?

Weiss:*Blushing* No!

Ruby:I thought you didn't like him?

Weiss: I don't!*She stands up abruptly while still blushing*

Yang:*Gets up and giggles* How cute! I knew you weren't cold hearted!

Weiss:*Embarrassed* Quiet you!

Ruby:*Smiling and looking at Weiss* It's fine if you like him Weiss. It's just somewhat surprising because he's the complete opposite of you.

Weiss:I do not like that scoundrel!

*An explosion comes from the building*

Yang:What was that!?

*The group turn to see Blake on the floor*

Ruby: Blake!*She jumps down to help Blake up*

*Weiss and Yang jump down as well and join them*

Weiss:*With concern* Blake what happened?!

Blake:*Struggling to stand* They have androids.

Yang: Androids?*She holds Blake* What do you mean the have androids?

*A figure walks out into the light of the moon*

?:How pathetic, I had hoped that you'd be more of a challenge.

Ruby:*Looks towards the figure* Who are you?!

Yang:*Readies here gauntlets* You're gonna pay!

*The android, who appears to be a female, grins*

?: You can call me Ember.

Ruby: Ember?

*Darkness appears next to Ember*

Darkness: How amusing? Trying to sneak in and use me are you?

Weiss:*Angrily* I knew it you traitorous scum!*She attacks Darkness but is blocked by Ember*

Yang:*Looking at Blake she quietly speaks* What is he doing?

Blake: *Whispering* He's covering himself.

Yang: What do you mean!?

Blake: He can't give himself away or we'll lose our only information link.*She stands up* We have to make it seem like he isn't on our side.

Ruby: Alright.*She starts shooting at Ember*

Ember:*Laughing* How childish...*She breaths fire at Ruby*

Weiss:*Standing up* I'm going to defeat you.

Darkness*Picking her up* How exactly are you going to do that? You're weak, a pathetic shell.

Weiss: * With tears' running down her face* I knew I couldn't actually fall for a traitorous low life like you!

*Yang lands a hit on Darkness sending him launching onto a White Fang vehicle*

Yang: There's more where that came from.

Ember:*Looking at Darkness* Maybe we should take this to a more open space area.*She walks to the car and the start to drive away*

Blake:*Jumping into a car as well* Lets go! We can't let them get away!

*The group goes into the car and start to follow Ember and Darkness. They follow them into the woods.*

Darkness:* Stopping the car in an open meadow* This should be perfect.

Ember: Yes. It is.

* The group stops and rush out the car*

Ruby:*Readying her scythe* No where to run now.

Yang:*Smirks* Now time for some payback.

Blake:*Looking towards Ember and Darkness* Surrender now and we can avoid unnecessary conflict.

Weiss:*In her battle stance* Now give us the information we need.

Darkness:* Standing across them and smirking* How adorable. Do you honestly think...*He stops mid sentence*

Ember: Did you think we didn't know you were giving them information Darkness?*She pushes her sword into Darkness*

Darkness:*Coughing blood* But how?!*He falls to the floor*

Blake: NOOOOO.

Ruby: Darkness!

Yang:* Clenching her fists* You're gonna pay Ember!

* As the others ready their weapons to attack Ember, Weiss stares in shock*

Weiss:* Crying* Darkness... Nooo..

Ruby:*Looking towards Weiss* Weiss?!

Weiss:*Griping her lance tightly* You're going to pay...

Ember:*Looking at Weiss* Hmmm? How cute, you think that you can beat me?*She steps on Darkness's lifeless body* Are you mad princess? Why don't you go throw a Tantrum.*She is struck against the car and groans*

*The group stare at Weiss who is kneeling over Darkness*

Blake: Weiss...

Ember: You little...* she goes to attack Weiss but is stopped by the others*

Yang:You're gonna pay for what you've done.

Ember:*Laughing* Go ahead and destroy me. I'm just one of many! Do you think that you can stop the White Fang? You guys are nothing but girls who think that life is a fairytale. Well guess what, reality isn't a happy place. It's a grim world, so get used to it. Cause it's only going to get worse.

Ruby: You're wrong!*She grips her scythe tightly* We'll turn this world around. We'll make this a safe place where everyone can live happy. No matter how many of you there are. We'll destroy each and every single one of you.

Ember: Then bring it!*She starts attacking*

*While the others fight Ember, Weiss rubs Darkness's head while laying him on her lap.*

Weiss: Why... Why didn't you think this would happen...*She tightens her hand into a fist and a tears' start to fall down her face*

*She is grabbed and kissed by Darkness*

Weiss:*Shocked* But... How?!

Darkness:*Smiling* Do you think I'd leave this world knowing that someone needs to keep you in check.*He slowly sits up*

Weiss: There's no way you survived that?! She pushed her sword right through you!

*Darkness laughs and shows his wound healing*

Darkness: I can heal just fine so long as I have time.

Weiss:*Hugging him tightly* You had me worried!

Darkness:*Holding her tightly* Sorry, but your not getting rid of me that easily.*He lifts her face and Kisses her again* Now let's destroy that android and get her information.*He stands up and lifts up Weiss*

Weiss:*Smiling* Right, let's show her what we're made of.

The end


End file.
